A Tale told by a Dreamer
by ms. perky
Summary: When Legolas finds himself at his lowest, he discovers what is really important and that some things, or people, make life worth living.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

To love another...

Many years before the fellowship and much before the time of man, Middle Earth was a land that had species that lived in happiness and prosperity, so it seemed.

Legolas, son of Thranduil, lived a life in the shadow of his alluring king of a father. Since birth Legolas has had to get up every morning and prove to his father that he was adequate. He'd show off his various victorious battles that he toke part in, and rave about how he could shoot a subject as small as a kirinki from distances so far that it would even impress the oldest of wizards. His father however, never gave him the time of day nor the acceptance that Legolas loathed the most. He always wanted his father to see him for what he truly was, even though he was trying to figure thing out on his own, it would be nice to have a father, nay a king, on his side. Legolas was still just a teenager in Elf years and he deserves much more slack than of an elder. Many young boys want their fathers to treat them as equal but Legolas was not like any other and aspired for his father to stop what he was doing and listen for once. Maybe ask what was on his mind and everyone else's, he knew thats what people wanted. People would stop and whisper as he entered the room, about his father being king, among other things. Legolas dreamt of a day where no one cared and were able to talk to him freely.

Just before Legolas's 1450th birthday celebration he and his family had to endure on their annual trip to the city of Rivendell to visit friends, family and some that Legolas wishes he hadn't encountered. On the eve of their arrival, they had stopped just outside the town of Ettenmoors for some rest and to make camp. The average person when told to "make camp" would think of various tents that provided zero comfort and when wanting to sleep it provided you with two things; back pains and the feeling of the cool damp earth. Elves were anything but average and since Thranduil is the king he has has never had to experience anything of that sort. Their "tents", if you could even call them that, are so extravagant that they could fit up to 231 men comfortably. They're flourished with the finest foods, clothing, and weaponry, everything that a young elf could wish for.

Thranduil sat in the largest tent, it was made out of beautiful lavender silk with emerald awnings, on the inside there stood a enormous desk carved by the finest craftsmen. The king spends most of his spare time writing papers and reading.

Legolas still couldn't manage to keep his head up high and had to get the giant weight off his chest so he decided to speak with his father. What he didn't know was that he wasn't the only one that had to do this.

"King Thranduil, your son Legolas wishes to speak with you" his guard said

"Yes, yes I would very much like to do the same, bring him in immediately."

The guard left the room and almost automatically Legolas ambled into the luxurious tent.

"Legolas my fine son, why are you so giddy to speak with me at this hour?"

"Father, I need to ask you somethi-"

"Oh yes, and I to you. Legolas you are a skillful young boy that has grown to be quite the man. I am very proud of you however I don't know if all of this can linger... You see, when I was your age, I met a women, the love of my life, you don't bethink her since she passed before your time and is indescribable for her remarkable beauty...But I really did love her. I can even recall the first time I'd lay eyes on her. She had bewitching lavender eyes, ever so faint freckles that you could get lost in for hours, hair that was so light and softly crimson. Standing in the same room as her made the best warriors, wizards and even me, an elf king feel unworthy of existence. She was called Gemia by most, but I knew that soon after I would call her my wife. I was so in love, and she hardly even knew of my existence. It was very much so an innocent crush that couldn't get off my mind. It took me a very long time to bring myself to speak to her, deep down inside I knew that it was silly for me to love someone without even knowing them. But I felt as though i'd known her for a lifetime, or at least my version of her. I imagined all of our times together, all her little quirks that made me angry but I still admired her... When I spoke to her, I'd already been pronounced king, and she treated me like a king, and for the first time I actually felt like one too. We spent many summers together, away from everyone else, the rest of the world, seclusion at its best. And eventually she really did love me, much like in my fantasies. Sure all the little things about her weren't exactly true, but better... I truly thought that it would last forever."

Thranduil stumbled off into a gaze that Legolas thought would never end.

He felt terrible for his father and didn't know what to say. What are you supposed to say when you here that someones heart has been broken beyond repair.

"Are you speaking of my mother?" Legolas finally asked

Legolas never really knew her, she died before he was old enough and he always felt her absence in his life. His father hasn't been the same.

After Legolas asked the final question Thranduil began to cry. Legolas had never seen his father show his emotions so he just stood there, baffled that love could do that to someone. Thranduil recovered from his outburst and asked his son to leave. Legolas really didn't mind since he really did answer what was on Legolas's mind. He wanted to know what its like to love another.

Thranduil saw not so much as a young ignorant boy in Legolas that didn't care for the future of his kind, and Legolas knew this. He knew that his father would let himself die if he didn't see Legolas happy and he felt that it would only come to him if one thing was fulfilled; the love for another. He was nearing 1450 years young and had only encountered minor love affairs that did nothing but send him into cowering distress. Yes he had girlfriends, lovers, maybe even some quick flings but nothing to the extent that he had hoped. He wondered why he couldn't just fall in love like the rest of his friends, marry, have children (heirs to the thrown of course), and then his father would finally be pleased.

That night Legolas could hardly get a minute of rest. He eventually slipped into a dream. One that made him very uneasy:

He was walking along the tree-line of Rivendell when he made his way to a pond filled with outlandish fish. Everything seemed like it was real until he look up and saw a man standing, with his back facing Legolas.

"who are you?" Legolas asked.

The man didn't move. Legolas repeated the question. Again no budge, he began to get extremely impatient.

"Answers me!"

"Stop Legolas you're embarrassing yourself." Another voice from the distance spoke.

Legolas turned and saw a glowing light that dimmed and Galadriel, queen of the , appeared.

"My fair Legolas, you need to stop being so oblivious to your feelings"

"I don't understand"

"Of course you don't, soon, very soon you will understand what your purpose is in life. More so who. You'll soon find that one person that changes everything and makes your life interesting and worth being lived"

"Who is that?" Legolas asked while pointing at the mans back.

Galadriel also became impatient and ignored Legolas's questions about the faceless person.

"Your mind has been distorted with questions of when you'll learn to love another. It doesn't simply happen from sitting around trying to impress ones father, in fact thats the last thing you want to do in your case."

She saw that he still had a bemused expression.

"You just don't get it do you? That human, standing over there, is your love-your another."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Legolas woke up from his unruly slumber with disbelief of what had just occurred. He had so many questions on his mind that would probably go unanswered for quite some time and he couldn't stand it. Most of all questions that were whirling around in his mind, the biggest one was why she said "your another". Legolas wasn't the smartest Elf to step foot on Middle Earth, however he was exceptional at pointing out the obvious. He was so distracted by Galadriels riddles that he never got around to question why the person that stood in front of him wasn't an elf, nor a woman.

Hours had past and Legolas, much like a 4 year old after having a night terror, was still wide awake unable to get any of this off his mind.

Suddenly there was a rumbling outside the tent. It was still deep into the night, and everyone was out cold from the long journey that they had just endured. Legolas rose to his feet, grabbed his bow without even thinking and peaked outside the tent. He saw a woman, she wore a deep blue cloak and seemed to glow even in the darkness of night. "This must be it! This must be my another. Once I lay eyes on hers, we will fall in love" Legolas thought. The woman seemed to be just looking at the tents and possibly getting information for Elrond on when they would be arriving in Rivendell. After she had scouted out the place, she disappeared into the night without being seen by anyone, but Legolas.

He knew which way she would go, what her clothing looks like, and that she was his long lost love. That was enough for him to jump out of bed and try to catch up to her.

He was off in less than a heartbeat and made it all the way into Rivendell without being noticed by the faceless woman that he had been following. The journey wasn't very long, no more than a few hours, not long enough for the sun to rise once more.

Rivendell possibly even more beautiful during the night. Its waterfalls glistened with the midnight stars, the architecture stood out as gothic and it was completely and utterly silent. More than silent, it was still. It seemed as though the waterfalls had stopped, people had stopped sleeping and the glistening water had come to a halt. Legolas was so scared of being seen, other than by the faceless woman, that he hardly moved. As he crept up to the main castle of Rivendell, his mind was as loud as a banshee. He knew that even if he was to be caught, that nothing really bad would come upon him, but he still didn't want to have to explain this to his father, in fear of disappointment.

Suddenly out of nowhere a guard walked around the corner of the building, he didn't seem to have noticed Legolas, however he still panicked because of the circumstances. He darted into the castle, across a large hallway, that consisted of mostly large pillars and paintings of previous kings, and sprinted into the closest room without even thinking of what might be inside. At this point he already accepted failure, and was willing to just get out of there and pretend like nothing had happened. He turned around, saw that no one was present in the bedroom, leaned against the wall, slowly curled up into a fetal position and began to cry. Legolas's emotions at that moment had been extremely bizarre and he didn't couldn't think of a logical explanation for it. All his life, he's been told to not displays ones emotions because its a sign of weakness, which no Elf has. His father was never the comforting type, he would simply ignore his sons cries, and scowl at him until it stopped. Legolas learned at a very young age that showing emotions does nothing but cause trouble. He kept reminding that to himself over the years but it never seemed to help, it simply made him cry more.

When the tears finally stopped, and his negative thoughts on love had no longer whirled through his brain, he was able to take a look around the room. It was a traditional Elf bedroom, that was open to look upon the earth, as well as to show off its delicate lavender curtains that blowed in the wind ever so calmly over the balcony. Legolas found a lot of piece within the room and felt like it comforted him more than his father ever had. But most of all, there was a painting. A painting of a woman, the woman he was searching for, looking off into the distance, longing for something more, someone to love. He knew right away that it was the faceless woman that he had encountered earlier in the night. He walked towards the painting in aw of how beautiful she was, every detail made him love her more.

"Hello? are you there?" whispered a unfamiliar voice.

"I need to talk to you" the voice got louder.

Legolas began to realize that the voice was coming from outside.

He walked towards the balcony, wanting to get some answers on what the woman's name was that he had fallen deeply in love with.

He looked down on the courtyard and saw a man standing with his back facing Legolas, obviously looking for a pebble to throw at the castle. Legolas's life flashed before his eyes, back to the dream that has haunted him all night. The man standing before him wasn't just anyone, he was the one. He wished that he could just scream to the world and ask why this was happening, why to him, he hadn't done anything. He was angry at himself for feeling this way and it was nothing compared to his feeling towards the nameless woman.

The man turned around with the perfect pebble to throw at the castle, and Legolas tried to turn around so he could go unseen but failed and ended up looking like an idiot.

"Hello? Who is that?"

Legolas didn't answer, he just stood there baffled by the man standing in front of him. He'd never felt this way about anyone other person, it was like he'd known him forever.

"Oh, um, hi!" Legolas finally blurted out

"Hi, would you please tell me who you are and why you're in Arwens bedroom"

Legolas then realized why the man had been there in the first place, he obviously was in some sort of relationship with this Arwen woman, but instead found him.

"Um, yes I am Legolas Greenleaf son of king Thranduil, and I've come here to..."

He couldn't think of any logical explanation for being there.

"Yes?"

"Um my father sent me, to see if it was a safe journey."

"Sure, I believe you" you could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"So what are you doing here?" Legolas asked

"To see Arwen-"

"But why don't you just use the door"

"Because our relationship isn't exactly approved by her father. Why am I telling you this?"

"I'm not going to tell anybody, its none of my business"

"Thank you, you're too kind"

"Do you love her?"

"Does anyone actually know what it is to love?"

"I do. Its when you see someone, and the moment your eyes meet you feel as though all the problems in the world have disappeared, you don't even want to think of life without them and even though you feel like you've known them for a lifetime just from the little conversations you have about nothing at all. Its simple really, and happens far too easily"

"I think thats how I feel for Arwen"

"Love is something thats either yes or no, never maybe"

Aragorn paused. Confused at why this random Elf knew so much about how Aragorn felt.

"Then no, I don't love her yet."

After that they stood in silence for quite some time, but it was comforting for the both of them, to know that someone cared.


End file.
